Issac Hawke and Anders Drabble
by thewoofles
Summary: Some drabble with Issac Hawke and Anders that was prompted on tumblr.


"I'm going to drown!" He thrashed in the water wildly.

"Issac you're over reacting!" No sooner had Anders said that, Issac was clinging to him breathing heavily. "Oh come on, I thought you were ready for the deep end." He struggled to stay above water as the warrior clung even tighter. "Alright then, hold on to me, we'll go back to the shallows and practice some more." Issac held on as if for dear life, thankful his apostate was such a strong swimmer.

…...

As they continued their day of shopping Anders stopped abruptly at a store front window.

"The Fuzzies of Thedas?" His eyes lit up as a small white kitten began to paw at the window. "Oh look at that! How adorable! Who's the pretty little kitty, you are yes, yes you are!" He cooed at the small ball of fur. Issac rolled his eyes.

"We have a dog! Are you saying Chester isn't good enough?" He asked in mock offense.

"You have a pet. And Chester…he's…he's something…" Anders chose not to speak his mind about the dog. Justice had a fit when Anders found several pages of his manifesto ripped to shreds and covered in drool. "It just makes me miss Pounce is all." He frowned.

"Come on, we have places to be Anders." Issac lightly tugged at the mage's coat. He made a mental note to purchase the kitten when Anders left for the Clinic later.

…...

"That one!" Issac points to the white kitten with blue eyes. The shop owner hands the tiny kitten over. He can hold it in one hand, and its purrs softly as he strokes it with his thumb. "I shall call you Phillip!" Issac exclaimed.

"But sir…" The store owner tried to say but Issac had already walked out the door.

…..

Anders let himself in the door. It was late, but there had been an accident at the docks, several of the poorest workers had been brought to him for healing. He was exhausted, covered in blood, and starving. As he drug himself through the hallway he was surprised to find Issac still awake and waiting for him. "What are you doing still up?"

"You look terrible…" He said before straightening up. Anders noticed Issac's hands were behind his back.

"What's behind your…" Issac thrust his hands toward the mage exposing the small creature. The kitten mewed softly. Issac grinned stupidly as Anders let out a surprised and elated gasp. "You didn't…I…I can't believe it!" It was the same kitten from the pet shop earlier. Issac had bought it a small spiked collar with an engraved tag that read 'Phillip'. "You named it Phillip?" Anders questioned holding the creature up for examination.

"Yep! And I figured we could keep him in the clinic to protect your supplies from mice!" Issac looked pleased with himself, until he saw Anders trying to suppress giggles. "Is something funny?" He asked

"Oh its nothing. I love It, I love you! Its just…"

"Well?"

"Well its just Phillip here is a girl."

…...

"Take off your clothes." Issac demanded, Anders startled looked up from his manifesto.

"This is hardly the time love, I'm writing quite possibly the most important part, I know I'm irresistible, but you'll just have to wait." He turned back to the parchment only to hear muffled giggling. "What? What are you laughing about?"

"I was going to do laundry…you smell like Darktown!" Issac couldn't contain himself and roared with laughter.

"Oh…" Anders red-faced began to strip.

…...

"Oh now this one's lovely!" Anders gripped the staff and the air around them turned frigid for a moment. "Infused with ice magic!" He exclaimed.

"It looks like a cock." Issac commented nonchalantly his arms folded. Anders groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am reminded why I should never bring you shopping."

…...

"What about these?" Anders held up a pair of breeches light blue in color with a feathered trim. Issac made a gagging noise and stuck out his tongue

"Eww…you have no taste." Issac turned away. "Oh I bet I look awesome in these!" He ran off to try them on before Anders could see. A few moments later he returned, black leather hugging his hips. "Yeah I look like a badass!" Anders' gaze was glued to the prominent bulge in the leather trousers.

"Whatever you say dear…"

…...

"Ow, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Issac hissed as Anders raked his fingernails down his back.

"Well excuse me, most of my lovers enjoyed it…"

"I'm not a damn scratching post, and way to kill the mood." He may have said that the mood was killed but he made no effort to move from his lover's grasp.

"Its only because you drive me mad." Anders whispered punctuating with a thrust causing the warrior to release a low moan.

"Ok fine, just not so hard then, I swear you usually make me bleed!"

…...

"But its still sunny outside…I could just not wear one for a little while…" Anders held the shirt firmly, his arm extended towards Issac.

"You'll freeze now come on!" Issac stuck out his lower lip. "You know that won't work on me." Anders retorted. "Now come on."

"Why?"

"Because its bloody cold you fool and I don't want you to get sick!" Issac's eyes lit up.

"But you're a healer…you could just…" before he could continue Anders interpreted.

"No. Now just do it…for my sake if not for your own." Issac roughly took the cloth shirt from the mage's hand.

"You are depriving the world you know, if I lose my tan that is."

"Its a risk I am willing to take." Anders smiled contented having won the argument.

…...


End file.
